


ใจกลางป่า ๔.๕

by Kamaleen



Series: ยักษ์กินอ๊อด, ทมิฬติดอ๊อด และอื่นๆ ตามแต่กาวจะนำพา [6]
Category: 9ศาสตรา, ๙ศาสตรา - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: ความกาวนำพาอีกแล้วค่ะ คราวนี้เป็นคู่ #ราชาทมิฬ #ยักษ์กินทมิฬ แต่เป็นทมิฬอยู่บนนะคะ ^^//เพื่อความเข้าใจในเนื้อหาเพิ่มมากขึ้น แนะนำให้อ่านใจกลางป่า ๔ก่อนที่จะอ่านเรื่องนี้ค่ะ ^^





	ใจกลางป่า ๔.๕

 

 

 

"ท่านรู้ตัวไหมว่าทำอะไรลงไป?"

"รู้สิ ทำไมจะไม่รู้"

ท่ามกลางสายฝนสาดซัดและสายลมที่โหมกระหน่ำ สองร่างยืนประจัญหน้ากันหน้าต้นไม้ใหญ่ใกล้นครคีรีกัณฑ์ คนหนึ่งเป็นยักษาผิวกายสีเขียว อีกตนเป็นเผ่าทมิฬผิวสีม่วงมีลายสีขาวแต่งแต้ม

ตรวณที่เคยอยู่รอบคอของเทหะยักษานั้นกระจายเป็นเพียงแท่งเหล็กอยู่ที่พื้น ส่วนพรานทมิฬที่ยืนตรงหน้าอีกฝ่ายนั้นกำลังมองอดีตนายเหนือหัวของตนด้วยสายตาไม่บ่งบอกอารมณ์ใดนอกจากความตกใจ

"พรานคนเก่ง" ยักษ์อดีตกษัตริย์แห่งนครคีรีกัณฑ์หัวเราะ "เจ้าไม่รู้หรือว่านี่หมายความว่าอย่างไร?"

"ข้ารู้" พรานทมิฬกัดริมฝีปาก "แต่ข้าไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมท่านถึงทำแบบนี้"

ยักษ์ตรงหน้าส่ายศีรษะ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือมากวักเรียก และพรานทมิฬก็เดินไปหาตามความเคยชินที่ปฏิบัติมานับสิบๆ ปีที่เคยรับใช้ แม้ว่าปัจจุบันเขาจะไม่ใช่ข้ารับใช้ของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ตาม

"ข้าเคยมีเป้าหมายที่ใหญ่โต ต้องการครอบครองหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างเหลือเกิน" อดีตกษัตริย์ มือหนึ่งประคองแก้มของอดีตคนใต้อาณัติ "ข้าเคยถูกผลักดันด้วยความโกรธแค้น ความต้องการ..." มือกว้างเลื่อนมาประคองกรามของคนที่ยืนนิ่งไม่ไหวติง ก่อนจะละลงไปลากไล้ตามลำคอลงไปที่ลาดไหล่แข็งแรง "...ความรัก และความกลัว"

ดวงตาสีทองของพรานทมิฬกะพริบ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะเจ้าตัวแปลกใจกับคำพูดของอดีตราขา หรือกำลังไล่น้ำฝนที่เข้าตา

"ท่านเปลี่ยนไป"

เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่พรานพูด ข้างกายเขา สกุณเหราส่งเสียงร้องในลำคออย่างไม่สบายใจ มันไม่ชอบฝนและกำลังเรียกร้องให้เจ้านายเลือกที่จะหาที่หลบฝนเสียหน่อย

"ข้าเปลี่ยนไป" อดีตราชายักษ์พยักหน้า "ตอนนี้ข้าไม่ใช่เทหะยักษา ข้าเป็นแค่ทารคา"

"ทารคา" พรานทมิฬพยักหน้า "แล้วท่านต้องการสิ่งใดกันแน่?"

ดวงตาสีอ่อนของทารคาเลิกขึ้นอย่างขบขัน "พรานทมิฬ เพียงแค่ข้าเอ่ยว่าข้าต้องกลับมาคีรีกัณฑ์ เจ้าก็ช่วยข้าออกมาจากคุก พาข้ามาถึงคีรีกัณฑ์ โดยไม่ปริปากถามอะไรสักคำ จนบัดนี้เจ้ายังไม่คิดจะถามไถ่อีกหรือว่าทำไมข้าถึงอยากกลับมาที่นี่"

ดวงตาสีทองหลุบลงคล้ายละอายไม่ก็เอียงอาย ก่อนที่พรานทมิฬจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตายักษ์ตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง "ท่านไม่เคยโกหกข้า" พรานทมิฬพูด มือกว้างมีกรงเล็บเลื่อนขึ้นมากุมมือของคนตรงหน้า "และสายตาที่ท่านมองข้าในคุกนั่นบอกข้าว่ามันเป็นเรื่องจำเป็น"

"แล้วทำไมเจ้าไม่ถามหน่อยล่ะว่าทำไมข้าถึงอยากออกมา?" ทารคาเอ่ย ขยับเข้ามาใกล้พรานตรงหน้าอีกหน่อย "ไม่กลัวข้าก่อสงครามหรือไง?"

"ท่านเกลียดมนุษย์ แต่ท่านรักพระอรุชามากกว่า" พรานทมิฬตอบตรงๆ ดวงตาสีทองสบตาอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง "อีกอย่าง ข้าไม่เห็นไฟสงครามในดวงตาของท่าน ข้ามองเห็นแต่เป้าหมายและความมุ่งมั่น ข้าถึงช่วยท่านออกมา"

"เหอะ" ทารคาเค้นหัวเราะ "ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเจ้าที่เคยทรยศข้าจะกลับเป็นคนที่ยอมพาข้าออกมาอย่างง่ายๆ แบบนี้ ไม่กลัวเพื่อนๆ โกรธรึ?"

ครานี้เป็นพรานทมิฬที่หัวเราะบ้าง "เพื่อนข้ามีแค่สองคน" เผ่าทมิฬเอ่ย ชี้มือไปยังนกยักษ์ด้านหลัง ก่อนจะพูดต่อ "กับเจ้าเด็กที่ข้าพรากทั้งพ่อจริงและพ่อเลี้ยงของเขาไป ข้าไม่รู้ว่าเขาอภัยให้ข้าได้อย่างไร แต่เขาก็อภัยให้"

"แปลว่าเจ้าจะไปอยู่กับมัน?"

เป็นคำถามที่แฝงความไม่พอใจเอาไว้ถ้าคำตอบคือใช่ แต่พรานทมิฬก็พยักหน้าตอบว่าใช่ และนั่นก็ทำให้ทารคาถอนหายใจ ไม่ได้ถอนหายใจแบบเหนื่อยหน่าย แต่เหมือนคนที่ยอมรับความเป็นจริงมากกว่า

"แล้วข้าอยู่ในฐานะใดของเจ้า?" ตามมาด้วยอีกคำถาม คำถามนี้ทำให้พรานทมิฬชะงักไป

"ท่าน..." พรานหนุ่มกะพริบตา ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายถอนหายใจบ้าง แต่ครานี้เป็นการถอนหายใจอย่างยอมรับและยอมแพ้ "...ท่านยังคงเป็นนายของข้า...ทารคา ตลอดมาและตลอดไป"

เป็นคราทารคายิ้มขำ "อ่าว ข้าก็นึกว่าจะอยู่ในสถานะพ่อของลูกเจ้า หรือไม่ก็ในฐานะแม่ของลูกเจ้านะ"

ดวงตาสีทองวาววาบ พรานทมิฬจ้องตาอีกฝ่ายด้วยท่าทางไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง

ครานี้ทารคาหัวเราะลั่นราวกับไม่กลัวเกรงว่าใครจะมาพบพวกเขาเข้า "อะไรกัน เจ้าก็เห็นสิ่งที่ข้าทำนี่ ข้ามอบพลังทุกอย่างให้ต้นไม้ต้นนี้หมดแล้ว ทีนี้พอข้าหมดพลัง โซ่ตรวณอาคมใดๆ ก็ไม่มีความจำเป็น" ยักษาเอ่ยพลางชี้มือไปยังตรวณอาคมที่บัดนี้กลายเป็นเพียงเศษเหล็ก ก่อนจะวางมือลงบนผิวของต้นไม้ต้นใหญ่ที่พวกเขายืนอยู่ข้างๆ "ต้นไม้นี้จะปกป้องคีรีกัณฑ์และน้องชายของข้าจากภัยอันตรายใดๆ ก็ตามที่อาจมากล้ำกราย ส่วนตัวข้าตอนนี้ก็บารมีเหลือน้อยกว่ายักษาตนใด แต่นั่นก็คุ้มค่า" เสียงหัวเราะของทารคาเลื่อนเหลือมาเพียงเสียงหัวเราะหึๆ ก่อนที่น้ำเสียงจะทอดยาวออกหวานในตอนท้าย "อีกอย่าง ตัวข้าตอนนี้...อาจจะเป็นแม่ให้ลูกของเจ้าแทนได้ด้วยซ้ำ เจ้าตั้งครรภ์ได้แค่สิบครั้ง แต่ให้ผู้อื่นตั้งครรภ์แทนนั้นได้ไม่จำกัดมิใช่รึ? ไม่สนใจจะลองดูหน่อยหรือ?"

เป็นพรานทมิฬที่ยืนอ้าปากค้าง "ท่านต้องล้อข้าเล่นแน่"

"ข้าจะล้อเจ้าเล่นไปทำไม" ทารคายักไหล่ "อีกอย่าง ข้าก็อยากพบลูกบ้าง ข้าไม่เคยเจอพวกเขาเลยนะ เจอใกล้ชิดสุดก็ตอนที่เจ้าท้องป่องใกล้คลอดเท่านั้น"

พรานทมิฬมีสีหน้าชั่งใจ แต่ทารคากลับมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่บอกว่าเขาอ่านพรานของตนออกทุกอย่าง และสุดท้ายเผ่าทมิฬก็ยอมแพ้ เป็นฝ่ายโบกมือเรียกสกุณเหราให้พาพวกเขาไปยังป่าลึกที่ลูกๆ ของตนอาศัยอยู่

พวกเขาไปถึงป่าในยามรุ่งเช้า แม้จะยังไม่ถึงเขตที่พรานทมิฬให้ลูกๆ ของตนไปอาศัย แต่ก็ไกลพอที่พวกเขาจะได้รับความปลอดภัยและความสงบ

พรานทมิฬสั่งให้สกุณเหราร่อนลงในถ้ำที่เขามาพักบ่อยๆ ระหว่างการเดินทางซึ่งจะมีเตียงและอาหารเก็บเอาไว้ ซ้ำในถ้ำยังมีสระน้ำใสสำหรับล้างตัวได้ และมีน้ำตกที่สามารถรองน้ำกินได้ นับว่าอยู่ได้อย่างสบายพอสมควร

สกุณเหราส่งเสียงคำรามก่อนจะปักหลักนอนเฝ้าที่หน้าปากถ้ำ ส่วนทารคาเดินตามพรานทมิฬเข้าไปในถ้ำ และก็ไม่ได้ประท้วงอะไรเมื่อพรานทมิฬหมุนตัวกลับมาแล้วดึงเขาเข้าไปจูบ

เขี้ยวกระทบเขี้ยว ปลายลิ้นดุนดันและเรี่ยวแรงที่กระแทกใส่กันราวกับต้องการคุมความเป็นใหญ่ แต่สุดท้ายทั้งสองคนก็พากันล้มลงไปบนเตียงปูด้วยหนังสัตว์ยัดไส้ด้วยฟางและขนสัตว์นุ่มมากมายที่พรานทมิฬเคยล่าเอาไว้

ทารคาใช้กำลังที่เหนือกว่าพลิกกายนั่งทับบนตัวอีกฝ่าย แต่พรานทมิฬนั้นก็ไม่ได้มีดีแค่เรื่องล่าสัตว์ เขาอาจจะสู้แรงทารคาตรงๆ ไม่ได้ แต่ก็รู้จักใช้การเบี่ยงตัวและใช้น้ำหนักกับแรงเหวี่ยงพลิกกายมาเป็นฝ่ายคร่อมอีกฝ่าย

"ท่านแน่ใจนะ?" พรานหนุ่มถามซ้ำ กรงเล็บไล้กรอบหน้าแข็งแรงของอีกฝ่าย

ทารคาแยกเขี้ยวให้เขา "อย่าให้ข้าต้องสั่งเจ้า...บาก"

แค่ทารคาเรียกชื่อ พรานทมิฬหรือบากก็ขนลุกซู่และก้มลงไปขบรีมฝีปากอีกฝ่ายอย่างห้ามใจไม่ได้ แขนขาเกี่ยวกระหวัด ทารคาพยายามจะลุก แต่มือของทมิฬก็กดลงที่ลำคอ

"ข้าจะถามท่านอีกครั้ง" พรานทมิฬกระซิบ น้ำเสียงเขาแหบแห้ง ความต้องการเด่นชัดแต่ก็ยังเจือความเป็นห่วงเป็นใย สายใยที่สานมานานนับสิบปีนั้นอย่างไรก็ไม่สามารถถูกตัดขาดได้ง่ายๆ "ถ้าท่านไม่อยาก ตอบข้าว่าไม่อยาก"

"บาก" ทารคาคำราม ครานี้เห็นทีเขาต้องเล่นบทนางสิงห์บ้างแล้ว "ถ้าเจ้าพิรี้พิไรนัก ข้าก็จะจัดการเอง"

พรานทมิฬคำรามกลับ ครานี้เป็นทีเขาเล่นบทราชสีห์บ้างแล้ว มือกดลงบนลำคอทารคาหนักขึ้นไปอีกก่อนจะเลื่อนริมฝีปากลงไปขบตามแนวกรามแข็งแรงแล้วเลื่อนลงไปตามลำคอ ไม่ใช่แรงขบที่ทะนุถนอม เป็นแรงขบที่ต้องการให้อีกฝ่ายเสียเลือด เป็นแรงขบที่ต้องการตีตรา ส่วนกรงเล็บเขาก็ลากไปบนผิวกายของอีกฝ่ายอย่างจงใจสร้างรอย

ทารคาคำรามกลับอย่างพอใจ มือแข็งแรงกระชากอีกฝ่ายลงมาแนบร่างกับตน ขาแข็งแรงแยกออก ส่วนพรานทมิฬก็รับท่าเชิญชวนนั้นด้วยการแทรกกายไปอยู่ตรงกลางและกดความต้องการของตนเข้าเสียสีอย่างไม่ยอมให้ทารคาได้ถือไพ่เหนือกว่า

ผ้าผ่อนหลุดลุ่ยไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าสองร่างกอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยงกันอยู่บนเตียง เป็นการแข่งขันเพื่อหาผู้เหนือกว่า แต่สุดท้ายก็เป็นทารคาผู้เล่นบทนางสิงห์ที่ยอมให้พรานทมิฬในบทราชสีห์ได้กัดหลังคอ

"ข้าจะเข้าไปแล้วนะ"

พรานทมิฬกระซิบให้คนที่อยู่ใต้ร่างตน มือตบสะโพกอีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงบอกก่อนจะแทรกกายเข้าไป และทารคาก็คำรามอย่างพอใจ

"ทำให้ข้าประทับใจ" ยักษาเอ่ย ลิ้นแลบออกมาเลียริมฝีปากตนและเลียปลายคางพรานทมิฬด้วย "มิเช่นนั้นข้าจะไม่ยอมให้เจ้าขึ้นคร่อมอีก"

พรานทมิฬคำรามตอบแล้วเสือกไสกระแทกกายเข้าไป เขี้ยวคมฝากรอบแผลอีกสองสามรอบให้อีกฝ่ายก่อนจะผละออกมาเลียแผลด้วยความใส่ใจ ส่วนทารคาคำรามอย่างพอใจในรสและแรงของอีกฝ่าย

สองร่างกอดเกี่ยวก่ายกันไปอีกหลายชั่วโมง จนตะวันเริ่มคล้อยไปทางทิศตะวันตกนั่นแหละถึงได้หยุดพัก

 

"จากนี้เจ้าจะไปที่เกาะนางแอ่นใช่หรือไม่?"

ทารคาถามขึ้นหลังจากที่พวกเขาพักเหนื่อยได้พอสมควร ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขายังเหนอะหนะ ส่วนตามตัวทั้งตนและพรานทมิฬก็เต็มไปด้วยรอบเล็บและรอยเขี้ยว

"ใช่" พรานทมิฬตอบ "ข้าสัญญากับอ๊อดไว้ว่าข้าจะไป" ดวงตาสีทองเหลือบไปทางทารคา "แต่ถ้าท่านต้องการ..."

"ไม่ ข้าจะอยู่กับลูกๆ หลานๆ ของเจ้า...ลูกๆ หลานๆ ของข้า..." ทารคายกมือห้ามอีกฝ่าย "...แค่แวะมาเยี่ยมบ้างก็พอ" แต่ก็ยอมเผยความอ่อนแอออกมาให้เผ่าทมิฬที่นอนอยู่ข้างตนได้เห็นบ้าง

"ท่านแน่ใจนะ?" พรานทมิฬถามซ้ำ ส่วนทารคาหัวเราะ มือกว้างเอื้อมมากุมแก้มอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง และพรานทมิฬก็จุมพิตฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย

"บาก" ทารคาเอ่ย น้ำเสียงฟังดูสงบกว่าครั้งไหนๆ "เจ้าอาจจะภักดีกับข้า แต่หัวใจของเจ้าไม่ได้อยู่กับข้าอีกต่อไปแล้ว"

ดวงตาสีทองหลุบลง มีท่าทางละอาย แต่ก็ไม่ได้มีท่าทางเสียใจ "ท่านพูดถูก"

"ตามหัวใจเจ้าไปเสีย" ทารคาเอ่ยต่อ ริมฝีปากที่แดงและแตกมีแผลจากความรุนแรงของการร่วมรักเมื่อครู่คลี่เป็นรอยยิ้ม "ข้าได้ความภักดีของเจ้ามา แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว"

ทั้งเขาและทมิฬต่างเป็นเส้นขนานกันมาตั้งแต่ต้น แม้จะไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันแต่ก็จะได้พบกันตลอดไป ได้แค่นั้นทารคาก็พอใจเหลือเกิน ส่วนพรานทมิฬก็อ้าปากเหมือนอยากจะโต้แย้ง แต่สุดท้ายก็ยอมรับในสิ่งที่ทารคาพูดด้วยการพยักหน้าไร้เสียง ยอมรับสถานการณ์ระหว่างพวกเขา และยอมรับในสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปนี้

สกุณเหราส่งเสียงร้องมาจากหน้าถ้ำ บ่งบอกว่าเพลานี้น่าจะออกไปล่าสัตว์ได้ดี พรานทมิฬหันมามองทารคาที่ยังนอนอยู่บนเตียง ก่อนจะโดนมือแข็งแรงผลักไหล่แรงๆ ไปทีหนึ่ง

"ไปทำหน้าที่คุณพ่อเสียไป" ทารคายิ้มแยกเขี้ยว "อ้อ ถ้าล่ากระทิงมาได้จะดีมาก หรือถ้าเจ้าไม่มีปัญญาก็เอาข้าไป ข้าจะไปล่าเอง"

"นอนไปเลย" พรานทมิฬหัวเราะในลำคอ ลุกขึ้นนั่งและก้มลงไปจูบยักษ์ตรงหน้าแรงๆ เสียทีหนึ่ง "เดี๋ยวข้าก็กลับมา" กรงเล็บลากเบาๆ บนหน้าท้องของทารคา เป็นจุดเดียวที่เขาจงใจไม่ทิ้งรอยแผลหรือรอยเล็บเอาไว้

ทารคายิ้ม "และถ้าข้าบอกว่าข้าอยากได้ลูกแฝด เจ้าจะให้ข้าได้หรือไม่?"

พรานทมิฬยิ้มตอบ "ข้าจะให้ถึงแฝดสาม"

 

 


End file.
